


Curses and Confidence

by SinfulPocket



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, werewolf!Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPocket/pseuds/SinfulPocket
Summary: Once a month, the very-much-awkward Larry transforms into a more-than-confident werewolf and uses this confidence to fuck Sal. Hard.





	Curses and Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> This hellfest is brought to you by: not enough werewolf Larry on AO3, and I can’t write anal with normal Larry because it makes me uncomfortable.
> 
> Enjoy this shit.

Sal walked over to Larry’s apartment door and fastened the bolt closed. No one was getting in tonight, not even Lisa, though she always made it apparent to never be home around the time of a full moon.

Larry was standing in the kitchen, eating a yogurt with shaky hands as he saw Sal strut over to him. He squeaked when the shorter male jabbed into both his sides. “Dude, why?”

“Just wanted to see if it was time,” Sal responded. “Not that I love that side of you more than this one, of course.”

Larry rolled his eyes and continued eating his low-fat, store brand, peach yogurt. “Yeah, of course. Just don’t do anything stupid like last time. I almost tore your arms off.”

“That’s because we didn’t have this last time,” he said, looping a finger inside the O-ring of the black spiked collar taut around Larry’s neck.

Shoulders tensing, Larry let out a short gasp of air before finishing off his yogurt. “Not cool, du-UDE!” His body twitched harshly, causing him to stumble on his words.

Smirking under his prosthetic, Sal gently rubbed the side of Larry’s face. “That reminds me.” He pulled out a leather leash from his back pocket and attached it to Larry’s collar. “Now I’m ready when you are.”

Larry nodded, nose scrunching before faltering back to normal. His hands attempted to rest on Sal’s shoulders, but every muscle spasm brought them closer to his neck and back down, hesitant.

“You’re stalling,” Sal stated.

“Yeah, so wh-hat?” He was. He knew the kind of strength he possessed, and he didn’t particularly enjoy looking back at the ways that he hurt Sal, even though Sal assured him time and time that he enjoyed it.

Sal unbuckled his prosthetic and laid it on the countertop, pecking a quick kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Larry’s brows furrowed. “I love you, too.”

They stood motionless, save for Larry’s convulsing body, in the kitchen for some time, just staring at each other. Every blink of Larry’s eyes caused for them to turn more and more purple until they were the shade that Sal remembered very clearly— the shade that stared at him in a way that Larry’s normal hazel eyes did not.

Breathing becoming more labored, Larry opened his mouth next, harshly sucking in air as his four canines grew longer and sharper. His face contorted into a snarl as his ears became lengthier and pointier. His short beard stubble from minutes prior almost instantaneously grew outwards, as well as the rest of his body hair. Black claws sprouted out from his fingernails, gripping onto Sal’s shirt and tearing it slightly.

Sal could feel the attitude shift as well. It wasn’t just a physical thing; Larry was much, MUCH different.

This was evident in the way Larry’s hand reached for Sal’s throat, harshly pinning him against the wall by his neck and making Sal moan out softly.

“Hey, pretty boy. What’s up?” The words escaped from Larry’s throat like a deep growl.

Sal’s response was to grab tight of the lead hanging from his neck and pull hard. “Not much, you?”

Larry let go instantly and stared at him with a smug grin. “Pull again and you’ll find out just how much is up, Fisher.”

Smiling coyly, Sal pulled again and was promptly thrown to the floor by his hair, pulling Larry down with him in the process since he didn’t let go of the leash.

“You asked for it,” the wolf boy hummed, leaning into the crook of Sal’s neck and biting hard enough to draw blood. He lapped at it like it was water.

Hissing through his teeth from the sweet pain, Sal allowed him access, craning his neck to the side as he knew he’d be bitten again if he didn’t. He’d let him have his fun so long as no one got too hurt.

“I’m gonna fuck you right now,” Larry whispered against his flesh, causing Sal to arch his back and whimper.

He stood his ground, though, and got back onto his feet. “If you wanna fuck me, we’re going to your bedroom.”

The werewolf sprang up onto his feet. “No time.” He grabbed hold of Sal’s thighs and hoisted him upwards, making his legs part around his hips and walking him over to the kitchen counter. He sat him down on the cold granite and tore his claws into his pants, ripping them off and tossing them on the floor behind him.

“You’re lucky I wore clothes that I don—“ Sal’s voice was cut off by a tongue harshly entering his mouth, swirling around and pressing hard against his own tongue. He messily lapped back at it and reached for Larry’s jean pocket, pulling out a small tube of lube and practically shoving the thing into Larry’s palms before grabbing onto his shoulders for support.

“Someone’s eager,” Larry said, working Sal’s boxers off.

“Someone’s  _ cautious  _ because of what happened last time, idiot,” Sal corrected. After a lack of lubrication and prep because  _ someone  _ happened to have claws, Sal definitely learned his lesson and came prepared.

After Sal was very much exposed from the waist down, Larry unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, being extra careful in the process of pulling out and lubing up his semi-hard cock, giving a few too many palmy strokes with his slick hand. “I could cum just like this, you know? Looking at you as you beg for me.”

Sal rolled his eyes. “First of all, I’m not begging. You want this more than I do, and you know it.” He grabbed onto the leash once more and pulled him closer.

Bracing himself against the counter, Larry took the opportunity to line himself up and slowly push into him, causing a deep throaty moan from himself and a higher pitched whine from Sal. “What’s the ‘second of all’?”

Sal’s eyes screwed shut as his brows furrowed, enduring the slight pain and major discomfort, knowing that it wouldn’t last. “Oh, I didn’t have a ‘second of all’ because I knew you only needed the one.”

Letting out a low growl, Larry slammed the rest of the way into him, making tears prickle at the corners of Sal’s eyes as he practically screamed out. “You little bastard. You think you’re so fucking funny.” He pulled back just slightly before slowly going all the way in once more, still caring just a little bit of the smaller male’s well-being.

Sal’s hand pulled tighter on the leash. He was probably choking him by now, but neither of them cared. “Hilarious.”

Larry pulled himself almost all the way out and harshly slammed back in again, starting to thrust in earnest. He groaned at the feeling of the hot tightness around him, angling his hips a bit upwards until Sal moaned loudly. “Cute.”

There was no quip this time in response. No eye-rolling. No dirty looks. Because, fuck, Larry was fucking him nice and hard, rubbing against his prostate on the way in and out, and Sal was loving every second of it. It was raw and primal and just so unlike his awkward boyfriend, and while Sal usually preferred being in charge, he could definitely get used to occasionally letting his guard down if it felt this fucking good.

Larry’s hands grabbed onto Sal’s hips, pulling him forward as best he could to fuck him twice as hard, claws slightly digging into his flesh, but no one gave a shit anymore.

“Yes, yes, fuck. F-fuck! Is that the best you got?” Sal jabbed, looping his hand inside the strap of the leash and reaching up to grab a fistful of Larry’s hair and yank.

Larry’s hips stilled for just a moment before continuing, fast and rough. “You seem to be enjoying it, fucking slut.”

Oh, fuck yeah he was. Sal let go of Larry’s hair, wrapping his hand around his own cock instead, stroking himself frantically and without any sort of rhythm. He was desperate at this point, just so fucking desperate to cum because he could feel himself getting closer and closer by the second.

Noticing this, Larry finally stopped talking and started viciously making out with Sal again. Their lips remained disconnect as their tongues sloppily curled around each other again and again. They didn’t care if it was gross or weird because it just felt too fucking good.

“I’m so fucking close, I’m so close, I’m so close, fuck, Larry, please,” Sal said, whimpering into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Do it, baby, fucking do it. I wanna see it so bad,” Larry retorted, cock still rapidly pushing into him over and over and over.

Sal didn’t have to be told twice. “Fuck, fuck, yes! Yes, I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m—“ Letting out a loud scream, Sal came really fucking hard, cum spurting from him and coating both their clothed torsos.

Larry’s purple eyes stared him down the entire time, watching him with half-lidded eyes as he growled deep within his throat. He stopped thrusting when Sal tightened around him and pulled out completely as Sal closed his eyes, panting hard and dizzy from the high.

Hand reaching down to his slick cock, Larry stroked himself hard and fast as best he could while avoiding stabbing or cutting himself, watching Sal’s blissful face and hearing his pulse beat in his neck. His hips bucked into his hand and his eyes closed tightly because that was it, that was fucking it—

He came with a loud groan, making a mess of the poor kitchen drawers before breathing sharply through his mouth. His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor, more than content with the mind-numbing orgasm he just experienced.

Sal got up first, locating his mostly-intact boxers and putting them back on before petting Larry’s hair. “Let’s go get cleaned up, okay, pet?”

Larry nodded and stood up shakily, extremely glad that Sal went through with the task of tucking him back into his pants. They hobbled off to the bathroom and each took a shower before putting on clean, oversized, comfy clothes and cleaning up in the kitchen.

Sal unbolted the door to let Lisa in the next morning, and they both stumbled into Larry’s bedroom, curling up under the covers together.

Larry’s front was pressed flush against Sal’s back, spooning him nicely. He was like a warm, hair blanket, and Sal loved it.

“Hey, Sal?”

“Yeah?”

His arms hugged the smaller male tighter. “Sorry for biting you so hard.”

Sal chuckled and let his tired eyelids fall shut. “I love you too, wolfie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The main character of the story is Larry’s peach yogurt.
> 
> Also, if you think for a second that I went back and edited this, you’re surely mistaken!!! So if you catch any errors, please let me know.
> 
> As always, comments are very appreciated here! Love all you sinners and sluts.


End file.
